There has been a gaming machine in which a bonus is awarded when a predetermined condition (winning) is established. The bonus encompasses a bonus with which a fixed payout is awarded and a jackpot-type bonus with which a part of gaming media inserted into a gaming machine is pooled and the pooled gaming medium is awarded to a gaming machine having satisfied a predetermined condition. A player who plays a game on such a gaming machine mainly aims at receiving a benefit regarding the bonus (e.g., jackpot), and such a game has been popular among players. (see e.g., PTL 1 (Specification of Publication of U.S. Patent application No. 2011/0118003))